A user interface may include a body with multiple user interface elements arranged to provide information to a user. For example, the body of the user interface may include a first user interface element with a fixed position within the user interface and a second user interface element with a relative position within the user interface. In this case, the first user interface element may be arranged at a center of the user interface based on the fixed position, and the second user interface element may be arranged a particular quantity of pixels away from the first user interface element to avoid overlap. A third user interface element may be associated with a fixed position within the first user interface element. For example, when the first user interface element is a text entry box, the third user interface element may be a button for submitting a text entry entered into the text entry box to a server. User interfaces may be resized and/or rearranged based on an amount of available screen area (e.g., an amount of available pixels). For example, when a user interface size is reduced, complex calculations may be performed to adjust a size of each user interface element in the user interface, to adjust a relative position of each user interface element in the user interface, to ensure that a particular user interface element remains within view in the user interface, and/or the like.